Darkness and dreams
by Manga154
Summary: Was going to be a BB/Rave fluff oneshot, but twisted plot bunnies have forced my hand. Summ: whay does BB sit out in the rain? How come no one notices but Starfire? What was BB doing before he started the Hero gig? heres my take on it... BB/Raven/StarFire(Possibly)/Oc


BBXRav fluff!

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, asked when he entered kitchen/living room. Raven sat at the table reading one of her books pretending she didn't care, but with how quiet the tower was without BeastBoy did unnerve her slightly. "No." was her flat response to the question.

Cyborg looked up from his detached arm, "Haven't seen BB since it started raining." Robin nodded his head, "do you know which way he went?" Cyborg scratched the side of his head for a moment before responding "He was heading to the front door when I saw him." Robin turned to leave, his curiosity fulfilled when Starfire came through the door.

"Oh friends, why does friend BeastBoy stand out in the sad day?" Starfire asked sounding like a depressed child. Robin and Cyborg gave her a questioning look before turning to Raven, hoping her skills in "Starfire-speak" would translate the question better.

With a twitch of her eye to show her annoyance Raven closed her book and faced the two males. "She meant 'Why is BeastBoy out in the rain'." Raven gave a glance to Starfire who nodded her head, happy that Raven understood her. Robin turned to face Starfire, "Where is he outside?"

Starfire grabbed Robin and dragged him to the large window that dominated the northern wall. She proceeded to point out BeastBoy, who was sitting on a large outcrop of rocks doing nothing. Robin grunted and turns around "If he gets sick he'll have double training." and left the room.

Starfire turned to Cyborg, being one of BeastBoys best friends 'Surly he would know what is wrong with Friend BeastBoy!' "Friend Cyborg, what is Friend BeastBoy doing?" she asked. Cyborg, who had just sat down to resume working on his arm sighed and turned to Starfire, "I don't know Star." Starfire frowned, "But he does this every time the sky rains, this is by far the longest he's been out there! I am worried for Friend BeastBoys health."

Raven looked up from her reopened book, "This is the first time I've seen him do it." Cyborg nodded "Same here, are you sure he's done this before Star?" Starfire nodded her head, "Yes Friends, Friend BeastBoy is always sad before he goes out to great the sad day." Cyborg looked to Raven who glanced at him, both sending a silent question if eather had seen BeastBoy sad, both had seen him unhappy but never sad.

"I know what I shall do!" Starfire shouted as she shot into the air. Doing a flip Starfire moved to Raven and grabbed her hands "Friend Raven I need your help!" Raven slipped a hand out of Starfire's grasp and pushed her face away, "For what?" her monotone response got Starfire to calm a little. "Friend Raven, you have a spell to turn people into animals right?!" "Possible..." Starfire squealed "PleaseFriend Raven, turn me into a kitty!"

Raven looked to Cyborg who held a hand up, motioning for him to be left out of it. With a sigh Raven turned to face Starfire, who by now had managed to widen her eyes and pull off a quivering lip. Raven had to mentally hit Happy with one of Knowledge's big books to keep control, "Why...".

"Whenever I am sad at night and miss home, or my people, Friend BeastBoy turns into a cute kitten and lets me snuggle with it, I will help Friend BeastBoy and do the same!" Silence hung in the air, Cyborg's jaw detached and bounced off the table and onto the floor while Raven blinked and remembered BeastBoy trying the same thing with her.

"He's doing what!" snapped a harsh voice from the doorway. The two girls turned to see who yelled, and Cyborg took a quick glance to record the face Robin was making before returning to his arm. "What is the problem 'friend' Robin." Starfire asked, making sure she emphasized the 'friend' part.

Robin gave a grunt turned around and stomped out the room back to where ever he had been. Cyborg looked uneasily between the now closed door, Starfire, and the area BeastBoy sat outside. "You know Robin's going to be hard on him now, right Star?" "If Friend Robin gets a hard on to Friend BeastBoy then that would be a proclamation of the truth, yes?"

Raven's head snaps to look at Starfire her mouth doing an impression of a fish, much like Cyborg. "Have I said something wrong?" Starfire gave a look of an innocent child to Cyborg, who had fallen over in shock-turned-laughter, but gave a devilish smile once she thought no one was looking. Raven let a smile slip before grabbing Star's arm, "Come on, you wanted that spell."

Cyborg stopped laughing at that announcement, and just stared at Raven. 'There's no way that's Raven... Unless...' Shooting off the floor Cyborg rushes for his room/lab and grabbed his trusty wrist Camera, "Epic Black Mail Time! BOYA!"

-With Starfire and Raven-

"Oh thank you friend Raven! I don't know what I would do without you here!" Raven just nodded her head, only giving Starfire one ear as she thought, 'Whats wrong with him, it can't be Terra.' Raven was deep in thought, he couldn't understand what was making BeastBoy act the way he was. 'I've never felt nothing but "Happy" from him, the only exseption would be after Terra...' Raven mentaly flinched at that name '...but that was the only time it...' Raven nearly slaped herself. 'The onway for I could keep an emotion to stay the same for so long would be through meditation... but hes doing it all the time...' "How strong is BeastBoy...?" Raven, so deep in thought, didn't even notice she had asked the question aloud. Sadly (or luckly for the lazy aurthor) Starfire took the question has he would any and answered, "He is vary strong."

"Why?" Raven asked, "Why what?" Starfire responeded, making Raven sighed "Why do you think BeastBoys strong?" Starfire slows to a stop, forcing Raven to turn and face her, but Starfire refuses to meet her eyes, the early making of what could be a blush form across her cheeks. "Becouse he does what is needed," Glanceing at Raven she sees the questioning look and continues, "When we are out fighting and kicking the but friend BeastBoy is always there to... Take from our heavy loads..." Starfire seemed to test the words out for a moment before continuein. "When in battle he always makes himself the bigest target, wether it is through words or his transformations, he always trys to make us safer. Even his actions here, at the tower, show his strength."

Raven gave her an odd look before responding, "He never works out, and is always trying to skip training. Yeah, a real show of streangth."

Starfire frowns, "I am not talking of his physical activitys, but more of what he does for us all. He still trys to take our burdent away and make us feel better."

Raven is the one to frown this time, not understanding Starfire. "And whats that?"

Starfire's frown reapears for a moment but answers none the less, "Friend BeastBoy is always letting Friend Cyborg win at their games." Starfire Held up a finger, more then likely to count off BeastBoys actions, "When Robin become the RedX all of us but Friend BeastBoy stayed away from him, it was only through BeastBoy that Robin was forgiven." Another finger whent up. "When you are unable to do the girl talk BeastBoy trys his best to understand me, and at times I miss my home, or feel compleatly alone he is the one to make me feel better, to make me feel safe." Starfire dropped her hand and looked at Raven.

Slightly unnurved by the look Raven gave a "What?" hoping to make Starfire stop stairing. "You can not think of a single time Friend BeastBoy has helped you here?" Starfire swung her hand out the indicate the tower. "No." "Really?" "Yes." "Has he not tried to make you a member of the team like Robin?" Raven didnt respond, to busy having a flashback of the day after her father's defeat. "Or maybe has givin something up to make you better?" another flashback, this time of when BeastBoy left Terra alone to stop the lava flow to make sure she was safe. "Has he never tried to make you feel as thou nothing bad will happen again, or maybe try and make you feel not alone?"

Dozens of flashbacks raced through Raven's mind, each one a diffrent time BeastBoy had tried to get her to join in some of the many little things the others did in a group around the T-tower, making himself a target for her crule remarks just for the chance of the others seeing another side of her. "Starfire..." Raven looked up as she spoke, but stopped when she saw the young Tamaranean was no longer paying Raven any attention, her eyes were glazed over and the small blush that had formed at the begining of the conversation had grown. "Friend BeastBoy would be a priceless prize to any woman of Tamaran..." She said in a far away voice. "His abilitys would not only make him near unbeatable to his enemies, but his understanding of others would melt the coldest of Tamaranean's to his will."

Raven looked at Starfire, not really able to undarstand the deapth of Starfire's words. "Starfire..." No responce. "STarfire..." still nothing. "STARFIRE" and for her trubles two green beams pased just inches of either side of her head, making the Half-demon jump back. Starfire, who was slightly dazed from being ejected from her rather... Happy... day dream, could only blink her eyes in confushion. "You wanted something Raven?" she asked, but there was an edge in her voice that formed when she said Raven's name. Raven opened her moth, but closed it when she couldn't think of anything to say. "Lets go..." Raven said as she turned back down the hall, but Starfire stood still. "Its going to take us some time to find the spell... but if you don't...!?" Raven didnt finish becouse Starfire had tackled her and was now pulling her down the hall to Raven's room

-With BeastBoy-

BeastBoy looked over the bay, his mind replaying the day his gang broke apart. The rain was mostly the reason for the return of the memories he tried to burry, but it was also the day's date that kept him out in the rain, not letting him shove the memories into a dark cornner of his mind. "I hope their better off without me..." he mumbled into his arm. A flash of lighting brought up the events that lead to their break up.

-FlashBack-

The rain was coming down hard now, nothing like the light drizzles the forcaster had called for. He was in the lead, his right hand (wo)man trailing right behind him as the grinded over the power lines. Their challenger was bellow them on street level, his weight keeping him from joining them on the high ground. Lightning flashed, and then it was only Garfield and his challenger; the suddent slack in the powerlines warned him of his missing partner. Breaking hard enought to snap a normal persons neck Garfield turned around fast enough to see her hit the ground, her Air Treks were still spinning, atempting to find something to slow her desent.

(Lightning Flash)

-FlashBack End-

BeastBoy slapped himself to rid himself of the memories, even if only temporary, and moved to get out of the rain that now chilled his bones.


End file.
